NOCHES DE BAILE EN ALACANTE
by Vii Black
Summary: Aun faltaba por concluirse el sueño de Clary. La fiesta en Alacante no había terminado


**_VIÑETA-NOCHES DE BAILE EN ALACANTE_**

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de mi amada Cassie Clare_

_Summary: Aun faltaba por concluirse el sueño de Clary. La fiesta en Alacante no había terminado_

_Para: Mi mamii (Anna Escriva) Y el grupo de Cazadores de Sombras de FB son Lo máximo!!_

* * *

Clary miraba embelesada el cielo mientras Jace paseaba su mano sobre el hombro de ella. Las líneas de fuego dorado que surcaban el cielo, estaba segura que parecían ángeles caídos.

-ángeles caídos-pensó ella, y miró a Jace, cuya mirada también estaba perdida en las chispas que pintaban las nubes. Jace siempre sería un ángel-Su ángel-se dijo Clary

Por un momento todo era paz y felicidad, por un momento no había impedimentos para sentirse ebria de gozo, y completamente segura.

Segura, por que estaba con Jace, porque todo lo vivido en los últimos meses había valido la pena.

Se había descubierto a sí misma, ese lugar que creía perdido, ese lugar que pensó se le había negado en el mundo humano, ahora estaba completo, en un lugar alejado, en un mundo encubierto, invisible para todos, pero que ella llamaba hogar.

Valentine se había ido, y con el sus huestes de demonios, parecía un sueño, un sueño del que Clary no quería despertar jamás. No quería que cuando el día clareara los rayos del sol le dijeran que Jace aun era su hermano, por que seguramente moriría.

-Clary...-escuchó susurrante la voz del ángel que protagonizaba todos sus sueños

Pesadamente abrió los ojos, no quería hacerlo, no quería contemplar la realidad. Pero lo hizo.

Se sorprendió más al darse cuenta que nada había cambiado. Valentine seguía tan muerto como Jace estaba a su lado. Clary sonrió.

-Eres un ángel-le dijo al chico

-Sí, bueno, ya he oído eso un montón de veces hoy, mejor dime algo nuevo-Clary rodó los ojos y Jace la atrajo a su cuerpo.

-¿Me dormí?-preguntó estirando los brazos

-No, solo no dejaste de roncar en 20 minutos-Jace río

Clary le apartó con un golpe ligero en el brazo.

-Vamos-se levantó y la tomó de las manos

-¿A dónde?-inquirió ella

-¿Ves a alguien por aquí?-señaló Jace a su alrededor.

Clary meneó la cabeza en un gesto de negación. Aunque no pudo entender, por que en 20 minutos-Como había explicado Jace-las calles de Alacante se encontraran terriblemente vacías.

-¿Dónde ha ido la fiesta?-preguntó con el corazón enloquecido

Por su cabeza desfilaron los rostros de Jocelyn, Luke, Simon, Maia, Isabelle, Alec y Magnus. No quería creer que algo no andaba bien. No podría venir nuevamente la tempestad después de la calma. Ese no era el orden de los factores.

-Clary…-Susurró Jace y la rodeó con los brazos-Todo está bien-dijo y le besó la frente

Clary frunció el ceño, y el ritmo del corazón fue aminorando conforme se perdía en los ojos miel de Jace.

-¿Recuerdas el sueño que tuviste de Alacante?-preguntó mirándola fijamente, y sosteniendo las manos de Clary entre las suyas

-Lo recuerdo-contestó ella

-Dime que recuerdas-pidió Jace, para después besarla dulcemente en las manos.

-Todo era perfecto-dijo Clary-Había muchos cazadores de sombras en el Salón de los Acuerdos, todos iban vestidos con hermosas ropas-La chica se dejó perder nuevamente en su sueño-Y había una gran fuente de Cristal en medio del salón, y claro-suspiró volviendo a la realidad, y chocando con los ojos leonados de Jace-Tú ibas a mi lado.

Jace la miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.-Acompáñame-dijo y envolvió su mano en la de él.

Clary lo siguió, no importaba a donde la llevara, sabía que con o sin fiesta en el exterior del Salón de los Acuerdos, el lugar más seguro en que se podía encontrar. Sin duda era donde estaba Jace.

Jace se detuvo cuando llegaron al último peldaño del gran Salón, miró los ojos de Clary, algo aleteaba dentro de ellos.

-Jace…-susurró ella

Jace sabía cuánto había añorado Clary entrar con él a ese baile. Por qué era lo mismo que él añoraba. Ahora ya no había barreras, ya no había obstáculos, ya no habría nadie que los rechazara, nadie que les señalara. Eran libres de amarse y demostrarlo ante cualquier mundo.

-¿Los demás están dentro?-preguntó la chica de los cabellos zanahoria.

Jace acunó el rostro de Clary entre sus manos, y la miró. Ella no entendía el comportamiento de Jace, pero ninguna mala sensación se apoderaba de ella. No ahora, no con él.

-Esto es tuyo-dijo el chico ofreciéndole su mano

Clary tendió la suya en respuesta. Entonces las puertas se abrieron.

Había cazadores de sombras, en efecto, vestidos con sus mejores ropas, el salón era más hermoso de lo que Clary recordaba. Su sueño no le hacía justicia a la realidad.

Las paredes estaban adornadas con listones dorados, que caían a su encuentro. Clary recordó la estatua de cristal en medio del Salón, como si hubiese sido diseñada para ella. La admiró.

Sin embargo algo había cambiado radicalmente, no había solo cazadores de sombras en aquel espacio, también, confundiéndose con el grupo de Nefilims había subterráneos.

Clary conocía a muchos de ellos, pudo ver los incisivos blanquecinos de Simon, cuando alzó una copa en el aire. Reconoció a Isabelle y a Maia a su lado. Su amigo le sonrió.

Pudo ver al hombre lobo que envolvía la mano de una mujer hermosa de cabellos rojos. Su madre y Luke.

Y después sus ojos revolotearon sobre un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules, que se reía encantado junto con otro hombre más alto y delgado. El último miró a Clary y le guiñó un ojo. Magnus Bane y Alec Lightwood.

Todo parecía encajar en su lugar, miró a Jace y le encontró con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué sucede?-le cuestionó

-Pensaba en ellos, ya sabes-dijo con la voz lejana. Clary entendió que se refería a su verdadera familia-Ellos debieron haber disfrutado muchas de estas ocasiones, cuando creían que las cosas en Idris eran asunto de ley.

Jace intentó sonreír pero no pudo, Clary le afianzó la mano. Y el leyó la tristeza que albergaba su propio corazón, en los ojos de la chica. La abrazó.

-Vamos, supongo que si ellos se divertían, ¿Por qué no hacerlo nosotros?-y esta vez Clary sonrió con él.

Jace tiró de su cuerpo entre los personajes que hacían gala en la fiesta. Y condujo a Clary a un lugar cerca de la escultura de cristal.

Envolvió su cintura con un brazo, y con el otro tomó su mano derecha. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y la miró todo el tiempo.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse lento, seguros, y complacientes con el ritmo de Clary.

Jace por primera vez se sentía completo. Ahí bailando con ella. Solo con ella

-Gracias-susurró la chica dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en el pecho de Jace.

-¿No debería ser yo quien diera las gracias?-preguntó sarcástico el chico

-¿Tú?-inquirió Clary apartándose de él y mirándole a los ojos, nuevamente.

-Los ojos de Jace eran adictivos-reconoció para sí. Siempre lo habían sido

-Te debo mucho más de lo que pudiera agradecerte-dijo Jace-Esta fiesta es por ti Clarissa-susurró cerca de su oído-disfrútala-finalizó.

Clary atrajo su rostro antes de que se separara de ella, afianzó sus manos en los cabellos de Jace, y el envolvió la cintura de ella completamente pegándola hacia su cuerpo. Era un beso sínico, descarado, y apasionante.

Y así unidos en un beso que llameaba, que gritaba por la boca del otro, siguieron bailando, unidos en un solo cuerpo. Mientras afuera tronaban más destellos, y más luces que surcaban el cielo. Entonces sonrió pensando, que sería la primera, de muchas noches de Baile en Alacante. Y solo bailaría con su ángel caído personal. Jace.

* * *

Esta iidea me pegó desde que al final de COG no hubo el baile q yo esperaba que hubiera, no se si estoy loca, o alguien mas pensó q hacia falta xp. Pro bueno aqii dejo esta viñeta, ojalá les guste.  
Ps* Hermaniito el tuyo te lo dediicaré después!! xp


End file.
